The History of Everything
The History of Everything è il titolo della theme song dello show che si sente dopo il primo segmento di ogni episodio. I compositori sono i Barenaked Ladies che hanno scritto e registrato la canzone, descrivendo gli sviluppi dell'universo dalla sua nascita in poi. Inizialmente su Internet erano reperibili soltanto estratti della canzone, ma il 9 ottobre 2007 è stata rilasciata la versione completa (di durata pari a circa 1 minuto e 45 secondi). Il titolo sembra, inoltre, aver tratto ispirazione dal titolo inglese di un noto romanzo a carattere scientifico pubblicato nel 2003 da Bill Bryson con il nome di "A Shor History of Nearly Everything", il cui obiettivo è spiegare alcuni campi della scienza al grande pubblico in maniera semplice. Testo della canzone Our whole universe was in a hot dense state, Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started, wait... The Earth began to cool, The autotrophs began to drool, Neanderthals developed tools, We built a wall (we built the pyramids), Math, science, history, unraveling the mysteries, That all started with the big bang! BANG! "Since the dawn of man" is really not that long, As every galaxy was formed in less time than it takes to sing this song. A fraction of a second and the elements were made. The bipeds stood up straight, The dinosaurs all met their fate, They tried to leave but they were late And they all died (they froze their asses off) The oceans and Pangea See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya Set in motion by the same big bang! It all started with the big BANG! It's expanding ever outward but one day It will force the stars to go the other way. Collapsing ever inward, we won't be here, it won't be heard Our best and brightest figure that it'll make an even bigger bang! Australopithecus would really have been sick of us Debating how we're here, they're catching deer (we're catching viruses) Religion or astronomy, Descartes or Deuteronomy It all started with the big bang! Music and mythology, Einstein and astrology It all started with the big bang! It all started with the big BANG! Contenuti Nella sequenza televisiva mentre va in onda la canzone, si vedono in ordine: *Fossili *Amebe e altre forme di vita *Fulmini *Foresta pluviale *Pesci *Lucertole *Diplodocus *Stegosaurus *Mammut *Scimpanzé *Ominidi *Ruota di pietra *Pitture rupestri *Stonehenge *Statue dell'Isola di Pasqua *Architettura degli Incas *Piramidi di Giza *Sfinge *Antica Grecia *Crocifissione di Cristo *Muraglia Cinese *Cattedrale di Notre Dame *Taj Mahul *Torre di Pisa *Venere di Milo *L'uomo vitruviano di Leonardo da Vinci *Mayflower *Guerra civile inglese *Annuit cœptis *Locomotiva a vapore *La stampa *La lampadina *Tower Bridge *Torre Eiffel *Statua della Libertà *Joseph Stalin *Fratelli Wrights *Biplano *Albert Einstein *Progetti della Seconda guerra mondiale *Formule fisiche di Einstein *I primi jukebox degli anni Cinquanta *Il telefono *Monte Rushmore *Camminata nello spazio *Dummer's Silicon chip *Surgical operating theatre *Reel-to-reel recording *Floppy disk *The automobile *Empire State Building *Metropolitana *Hollywood *NASA space shuttle *Glimmer globe *Roller skates *Robots *Lettore CD *Internet *Musica Rap *Cellulari *Skateboard *Comunicazioni via satellite *Treni a levitazione magnetica *Snowboard *Graffiti *La PlayStation *Pompe di benzina *Fotografia digitale Categoria:Canzoni